Harry Potter and the Ensuing Madness
by Rebecca Starflower
Summary: a girl called marysue gryffindor transfers into hogwarts, but she's not what she seems...supposed to be funny. hmm... please R
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Ensuing Madness  
  
Chapter 1: The Arrival of the Madness  
  
'This year we have a new student. Her name is Mary Sue Gryffindor and she is in third year,' Dumbledore said. I heard the sudden whispers and smiled: the combination of my name and my "transferral" were having the desired effect. 'Come up here, Mary Sue,' he continued. I stood and slowly, very slowly, made my way up to the famous sorting hat and stool, being careful to make eye contact with all the boys on my way. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a slut who'll go with anyone, or a preppy girl who attracts boys like a rotting piece of meat attracts flies, it just might come in useful later to have done a little bit of flirting with the male Hogwarts population.  
  
Soon enough I arrived at the front; put on the hat and sat on the stool, smiling serenely.  
  
'Hmm,' the hat murmured in my ear. 'You seem different to the others somehow.'  
  
'Um.maybe 'cause I'm a third year?' I said helpfully, worrying that the hat could see right through me. 'Don't be silly,' I told myself. 'It's just a hat!' But still.  
  
'You really are a mix of the houses,' the hat continued with the slightest hint of astonishment in its voice. 'A loyal Hufflepuff; an intelligent Ravenclaw; a cunning Slytherin; but yes, a brave GRYFFINDOR!' the hat yelled the last word. I stood up again, beaming. I'd always known that I was a Gryffindor at heart: ever since I first read the books.  
  
I happily bounced back down the hall to take a seat at the Gryffindor table. With the slightest twinge of dismay I noticed Draco Malfoy and his Slytherin minions glaring at me. 'Oh well,' I thought, 'I'll deal with him later.'  
  
There was only one seat available on the Gryffindor table: thankfully near to Harry, Ron and Hermione. I found myself sitting directly across from Seamus Finnegan. He was staring at me, and so he should: I had long brown hair, which I had charmed to fall in perfect waves, tanned skin, perfect curves, a smattering of light freckles across my cute button nose and the trademark violet eyes of a Mary Sue. I was perfect, if I do say so myself. Don't worry, I'm not full of myself: most of it was spells to attract the Hogwarts boys.  
  
I smiled at him.  
  
'Hi. What's your name?' I asked, although I already knew.  
  
'Seamus Finnigan,' he replied, in a lovely Irish accent. I felt my heart flutter: I have a weakness for Irish boys. 'You're Mary Sue, right?'  
  
'Yeah.' I smiled coyly, blushing slightly at the attention, but inside I was grinning madly. People knew my name! 'Of course!' my brain answered. 'Your name's Mary Sue Gryffindor!'  
  
'Are you really a descendant of Gryffindor?' Now that was the million- dollar question. I noticed the small group of people around us pricking up their ears; Ron, Hermione and Harry included. I took an inaudible deep breath.  
  
'Yes. He's my great-great-great-great-great-etc Grandfather. On my dad's side.' I lied through my teeth. Everyone looked suitably impressed. The rest of the feast passed quickly, with me asking questions about everyone. I looked around me, feeling elated and excited. 'This is going to be fun,' I thought.  
  
What do you think? There is a reason that my surname is Gryffindor, and Mary Sue is a joke (cuz Mary Sues are always transfers). There's a reason for everything, don't worry. If you have any questions, ask me in your review and I'll see if I can answer it yet.  
  
And now, my first review song! (to the tune of Lucky by Britney Spears)  
  
# Early morning, she wakes up  
  
with a 'ring, ring, ring' dumb alarm.  
  
It's time for writing,  
  
Comp goes on,  
  
It's you that it's waiting for  
  
They go:  
  
Isn't she clever,  
  
This authoress girl?  
  
And you read all her stories,  
  
Don't review,  
  
So she cries, cries, cries with her lonely fic  
  
Thinkin, if their reading, all my new chapters,  
  
Then why don't they send their reviews?#  
  
Click the little button on the left that says 'go'. You know you want to! Blessed be! 


	2. the continuation of the madness

Chapter 2: Continuation of Madness and Flirting  
  
The Gryffindors and I were strolling along the corridor towards Gryffindor Tower, chattering happily. Suddenly a boy wearing Hufflepuff robes popped up in front of us, causing many in the front of the group to jump in surprise, myself included.  
  
'Got spleen!' he asked brightly.  
  
'Erm.I guess?' I said. I gave the other Gryffindors a 'WTF?' look. They shrugged. The Hufflepuff boy seemed happy with my answer.  
  
'Take care of it!' he said, and then wandered off. I gave the others a questioning look.  
  
'That's Justin Finch-Fletchley,' Ron supplied. 'He's kinda.strange.' I shrugged.  
  
'Ok.'  
  
~*~  
  
That night I lay in my bed going over my plan. I'd run it through a hundred times but tomorrow would be the day when I started to put it into effect. I hugged myself in excitement and glee.  
  
~*~  
  
I hung back a little before going down to breakfast that Saturday morning: it's always good to make an entrance. I paused before the doors to the great hall and took a deep breath. 'Here we go,' I thought. As I walked in everyone looked up. The girls looked at me enviously; the boys looked at me with longing. My friends in Gryffindor sat in the middle of Gryffindor table, and when they saw me, they smiled and waved. I smiled back. I was really fitting in here. I walked over and looked to see where Seamus was sitting: he was sitting a few seats away.  
  
'Morning,' I said cheerily. My friends mumbled their replies. General chatter resumed and I joined in. I looked at Seamus: he was talking to Dean Thomas sitting next to him. He felt me watching and turned his head to look at me. I gazed at him a few more seconds before smiling, biting my lower lip and looking away shyly. I did the same thing a few minutes later. No one except Seamus himself seemed to notice the attention I was paying him: they continued talking gaily, discussing schoolwork, teachers, and most importantly, gossip. I saw Seamus rise out of his seat and I quickly turned my attention to my breakfast. Within seconds he was behind my chair, like I knew he would be.  
  
'Hi,' he said. I turned to look at him  
  
'Hi,' I said. God, he has gorgeous eyes, I thought. Steady Beck, I told myself, keep your mind on the job. I took a deep breath to compose myself.  
  
'What are you doing later,' he asked quickly.  
  
'I dunno,' I replied, smiling slightly.  
  
'Wanna meet up later?' he asked.  
  
'Sure,' I said, giving him the benefit of a dazzling grin.  
  
'Meet you in the common room after charms?' he said.  
  
'Ok,' I said. Just then the bell went.  
  
'See you later,' I heard Seamus call as he was swept away by the wave of students heading to lessons. I smiled to myself. Stage one complete.  
  
~*~  
  
Ok, that was short, but hopefully sweet. I hope this character doesn't sound too up herself. I love Seamus! As you'd know if you read the Crayon Show. I urge you to read the Crayon Show. It's fun. Review me! Pleasey pleasey?  
  
Review song- Avril Lavigne's I'm With You  
  
I'm sitting at my comp,  
  
I'm writing in the dark,  
  
I thought that they'd review by now.  
  
There's nothing but the screen,  
  
The keyboard and the mouse,  
  
I'm waiting but there's no reviews.  
  
Isn't anyone trying to read these?  
  
Won't somebody please come review?  
  
It's a damn cold night,  
  
Trying to figure what to write,  
  
Won't you, put your mouse in hand,  
  
And leave a review,  
  
I don't know who you are, but please,  
  
Please review, please review. 


End file.
